dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Duciel Family
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought for 50 kamas from * Harry Stottel at 4,1 in Amakna Village Contents Page 1 The Fromsky Family 2nd Christmas Tales 2004 Competition Cdrik Page 2 Page 3 Once upon a time... there was an Eniripsa teenager called Kevin. On a beautiful December night, a blinding light, flashing on from the horizon, seemed to come closer to the young Kevin. He suddenly heard his grandmother's voice telling him this old legend, each word coming back to his memory: It all began at the beginning of nothing. The ancient gods entrusted two gods, 'Dudu' andBoubou'' , with the responsibility of the world of Amakna. Unfortunately, the Dudu god spent his time sleeping and mumbling into his beard some words that nobody could understand, in spite of the numerous reprimands of the displeased and quick-tempered god Boubou who kept screaming B-b-b-ut this is intolerable, how c-c-c-can someone b-b-b-e that d-d-d-umb ?..'; Page 4 This dissension between the two responsible gods separated the Earth from the Sky. The Earth was henceforth governed by 'Gallia' and the sky by five great Fromsky. 'Betty, ''Babar'', ''Noel'', ''Quentin'', ''Sandra'' Fromsky have fabulous magic powers. Yet, ''Noel'' distinguised himself in theFromsky' family. Indeed, he was the only one to be able to give life, and made his fellow creatures jealous of him. His gift enabled him to create nine beings: 'Dasher, ''Dancer'', ''Pranxer'', ''Vixen'', ''Comet'', ''Cupid'', ''Dunder'', ''Blixen'' and ''Rodolphe'', which led to the extreme jealousy of the Fromsky who turned these beings into animals that were then called the Hearts and were sentenced to live on Earth. ''Noel'' discovered this treachery and decided to go into exile to live with the Hearts who had kept their ability to fly through the skies and proved to be useful by drawing along their creator's sled. The story tells that ''Noel'' took shelter in a cave in the'; Page 5 North of Amakna, safe from the great Fromsky who had gone off in search of him. And that's where he discovered eggs which had strange powers... the Dofus. Some strange things happened then. Ten of those eggs started to move and each of them gave birth to ten beings. Those newborn beings were all gifted with about twenty peculiar magic powers: the ancients of each race were born... ''Noel'' called them Sadida, Osamodas, Enutrof, Sram, Xelor, Ecaflip, Eniripsa, Iop, Cra and Feca. Xelor could control time, Eniripsa knew the oldest secrets of medecine, Osamodas had an unbelievable empathy for other beings, Cra acquired a very accurate and powerful eyesight... Each ancient had unique powers. ''Noel'' then invented a machine which could create dozens of creatures to the image of the first inhabitants of the country.'; Page 6 The four great Fromsky left, still didn't know where ''Noel'' was hiding, but they had heard of his discoveries. Plus, they saw the country of Amakna being progressively peopled by these beings which were so small compared to them.This is when they started to try to create life themselves. It was not a total failure. They gave life to numerous beings, but they could not compete with the intelligent, sociable and developed beings that ''Noel'' had created. Those creatures liked the Earth, and some of them suffered so much that they became aggressive and started retreating in caves, hiding in the forest or even isolating themselves on islands. By a moonless day, some of those creatures, today called Wabbits, discovered a strange sparkling object while digging their den.'; Page 7 It was round, or rather oval, with colored stains all around, it looked fragile and a bit damaged. The Fromsky, attracted by the fuss and chaos of this part of the land, quickly discovered the cause of this disruption and took the object to make it their own. They had just acquired one of the rare Dofus of the land. They rapidly understood the power it was containing and decided to create a being thanks to this egg, as ''Noel'' had done once. But they possessed neither his skills acquired through experience nor his so peculiar power. A new creature was still created. This one was much more powerful than those created by the great Fromsky, it had the same intellectual skills as ''Noel's beings, but its DNA was troubled and instable. The creatures made to its image were called the Sacriers.'; Page 8 '''''Noel became aware of the gravity of the situation. He absolutely had to prevent it from happening again. He asked the flying Hearts to go through the land and gather all the Dofus they could find. Once the Dofus were gathered and in his possession, he came up with a brilliant idea! It was indeed becoming really necessary to put these Dofus in a safe place. So he thought of the only places of the land that the Fromsky would never think about... he entrusted the Dofus to the safekeeping of the most powerful and frightening creatures of the Fromsky, that is to say the famous Dragonpig, the Wa Wabbit, Dark Vlad and many others. From that day on, the Sacriers have learnt to overcome their difficulties and to control their power to make good use of it and Noel never stopped taking good care of each being who was living on the lands of Amakna. To celebrate the affection that Noel had for his creatures,'; Page 9 Gallia, who governed the Earth, grew a gigantic tree, the 'Rif', which produces weird red fruits in the shape of a ball all year long, and each ball mirrors the life of one Amakna being. Noel put the star he had brought back on the top of this tree and decided that he should absolutely visit all of his creatures at least once a year. He chose December for this trip in Amakna and Noel's Rif only grows at that time of the year, surrounded by thousands of other Srif created by Gallia so that no one would discover Noel's. Every year, Noel goes through the land, offering gifts to each creature. It is said for instance that Noel is the one who, after offering him a castle, would have offered powerful robots, called wobots, to the Wa Wabbit to protect him...;'' Page 10 A strange event drew ''Kevin out of his thoughts. The light turned off for a second and then, it stopped rising, even worse it was falling down! The fall lasted for a while before it stopped with a thump. It was shining down on all those strange pointed trees that grew every year at the same period. The very same trees that the Lumberjacks loved to cut down so that each inhabitant could decorate one with all sorts of sparkling objects. Was this tale true? If it was, was it Noel who fell down in the middle of the trees or was it just his star? Intrigued by this sparkling light that filled the forest, Kevin left straight away to go and discover this mysterious object. After a long and exhausting walk, the rays of light became hard to bear, as he was getting pretty close to the place of the impact. Once there, he discovered a great man: his creator, his father, Noel, was there, right in front of him!'; Page 11 He could not leave because a leather part of his sled, indispensable to fly, was damaged. Kevin, who had some notions of shoemaking, could easily fix the sled and Noël left screaming Thanks Kev'. On that year, Noël's round resumed and he was so grateful that he offered Kevin the ability that only Eniripsas could master: flying. Kevin was thus able to rise from the ground. It is said that whoever would go back to the place of the crash would discover an amazing thing that is beyond both imagination and reason.Unfortunately, this place has been forgotten, and no one, not even the young Kevin, knows how to get back there. What in the world can be found over there?...